sunerionislefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunerion Isle
Sunerion Isle is actually a group of small island located in the middle of a vast ocean, far away from human life. It consists of one main island and four smaller ones, forming the shape of a canine or feline paw print. The Main Island The Northern Region Main article: The Northern Region o' Sunerion Isle '' An enourmous mountain range spreads over the northern region and is actually the largest of the isle. The rough terrain of mount Leakan make it hard to live, but there are better homes found in the forests and fields south of Leakan. This doesn't make mount Leakan worthless, as it keeps many secrets in the cave systems and behind the rocks. The Eastern Region ''Main article: The Eastern Region o' Sunerion Isle The eastern region of Sunerion Isle is a place of deadly extremes. The first extremity being the volcanic activity in several parts of the area. The recent eruption has left the area an ash-covered wasteland where survival is difficult even to the strong. Burnt meadows and rivers of fire welcome those who enjoy heat and churns anyone else. However, there is a frozen wasteland in the farthest-east reaches that cater only to the very hardy explorer, and even they might have trouble surviving. It is a dangerous place as there are many volatile beings that call it home. The Central Region Main article: The Central Region o' Sunerion Isle The most neutral of the regions, the central region is a lush, well-populated area where no cadres have any particular influence. It is regarded as one of the best places for hunting, with its wide variety of grasses and large herbivores that graze there, as well as one of the best places to look for berries. Since the volcanic eruption, the area has made a surprisingly fast comeback. Though some places still bear the scars in the grayed earth, it looks much as it did before already. The Western Region Main article: The Western Region o' Sunerion Isle The Western Region of Sunerion Isle is less inhabited than the other regions. This is mostly because the terrain is very harsh. Temperatures can soar over a hundred degrees Celcius (over 200 degrees Fahrenheit) daily in most areas and there is little natural cover to escape from the beating sun. Most individuals dwelling this place ended up here as a result of being banished from their packs, sentenced to wander in the torn land. Luckily, there are places here, though hidden, that offer a glimmer of hope. Oases and ruins abound for those able to find them, which make perfect homes for loners and cadres of outcasts. The Southern Region Main article: The Southern Region o' Sunerion Isle This region is home to a host of wonders. There is an oasis of incredible beauty, a romantic spot for many, as well as a fair few ruins and beaches. These places are famous for their exotic charm, as well as the fact that they are warm year-round, no matter how cold it gets anywhere else on the island. Many come here to escape the winter or escape from the troubling affairs of their cadre. The Sub Isles Anene Island Main article: Anene Island o' Sunerion Isle SAFahsfashfasjhfaiushfasf Hanokauia Island Main article: Hanokauia Island o' Sunerion Isle Blahblah Amore Island Main article: Amore Island o' Sunerion Isle Doebiedoebiedoe. Nalako Island Main article: Nalako Island o' Sunerion Isle Whooptiedoo! Seline Cliffs Main article: Seline Cliffs o' Sunerion Isle Oohlalala. Category:The Island